


Flying Cupcake

by S_L_Hunter



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_L_Hunter/pseuds/S_L_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first response to a k!meme prompt. Isabela and magical Marian Hawke are in a open relationship. Isabela ends up pregnant, and Hawke is more supportive that Izzy expects. Pure fluff. One shot minifill. R&R much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Cupcake

They sat on Hawke's bed, as they often did. Isabela found herself sleeping here more than her room in the Hanged Man lately. She'd been telling herself it was the liquid smoothness of the silken sheets. The truth was a bit more complicated. Sure, she still shared beds with others, men and women both- and knew Hawke did the same- but was doing it less and less. It had been almost a month since she'd been with anyone else, and Isabela was carefully not thinking about it.  
The same was she had been avoiding thinking about the absences of her monthly cycle. She was startled out of her thoughts when a cupcake hit her squarely between her breasts and slowly slid to the vee of her shirt before falling into her lap, leaving a smear of pink and white icing on her chest.  
A snort of laughter made Isabela look up. Marian's brilliant blue eyes twinked and her short and shaggy black hair was thrown back. She wrinkled her nose, the scar across it crinkled with it, "Don't get lost in thought Izzy, it's too late to start forming a search party." Isabela couldn't help but laugh as she threw the cupcake back at her lover. It stopped an inch or two in front of Marian's face, and floated there as she leaned forward and took a bite out of it.  
"Hey!" Isabela cried, "That was mine!" and started to scramble across the bed.  
Marian over-exaggerated her next bite and made ridiculous faces of enjoyment. "Now why would you think I'd let you have something so tasty?"  
"You gave it to me!" the thief reached for it and felt herself pulled back across the bed by the invisible force of Marian's magic, "No fair!" Damned force mage.  
"I threw it at you." her blue-eyed tormentor countered. "Besides, you need to lay off the sweets, chunky butt. You're getting a tummy."  
Isabela froze and the smile fell off her face. Could she be more than just skipping her cycle? The magic stopped pulling a moment later as Marian registered he reaction. "What?"  
For once the pirate wasn't sure what to say. She'd had scares before, but had never really cared how the other reacted. She was strangely tongue-tied at the idea of loosing Hawke.  
She felt the tingle of magic across her belly and gasped.  
"You're pregnant, Izzy." Hawke spoke slowly, her expression infuriatingly unreadable.  
"Hawke...I need..." Isabela faltered. She wasn't really sure what she needed, much less how to ask for it. Her brown eyes locked with her lovers' sapphire blues.  
Hawke looked at her slyly, "You need to think of a good boy name. Unless you'll let me pick. What do you think of Malcolm?"  
"What?" Isabela had to remember how to breathe.  
"Malcolm. It was my father's name." Hawke was looking at her with that quirky half-smile on her face.  
Isabela rushed across the bed and hugged Marian fiercely.  
"Malcolm is a great name."


End file.
